


Indigo

by LittleKazoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, in which shiro loses his virginity to a mermaid, mermaid au, sorta - Freeform, the tentacle dick makes his grand debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKazoo/pseuds/LittleKazoo
Summary: Shiro's world was literally turned upside down when he was saved from drowning by a certain ocean beauty.





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I came up with last night because I love mermaids and I thought it would be nice if I actually wrote a mermaid fic for once, so...

It all happened so fast. The small boat suddenly capsized on the crashing waves, and Shiro, caught off guard, gasped for breath, struggling as the water flooded his airways. He remembered kicking, flailing his limbs, but the inability to breathe weighed him down, distracted him from escaping.

He remembered everything going dark but feeling something grab him around the waist before blacking out.

That was the day he met Keith.

The next thing Shiro remembered, he was lying on his back on the sand, in what appeared to be a cave. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't quite recognize where he was or how he got there.

But when everything he saw became clear, so too did the face hovering over his, and his body began to register that there was another on top of him. He found himself looking intensely into a pair of vibrant indigo eyes, watching his expression ever so closely.

Shiro's first instinct was to roll over and pin the stranger to the ground to get a better look. He never meant to come off as hostile or cruel. 

The first thing he noticed was the stranger’s face. Shiro could see that he was alarmed by how suddenly Shiro managed to overpower him. Shiro was holding himself up with the support of his forearm, his only arm, as he observed the stranger’s eyes, his lips, his soaked black hair…

There were red fins, paper thin and translucent, where his ears should be. Shiro didn't realize he was still breathing hard until he sat upright and straddled him. That was when everything became evident to him.

Like the scales carved into his shoulders.

The red fins, much like the ones on his head, trailing along the undersides of his forearms.

The way his belly appeared redder and scalier as Shiro's gaze traveled lower down his body.

This wasn't a person.

“Is this usually how humans express their thanks when they're saved from almost drowning?”

When he spoke, Shiro finally got up on his feet, and that was when he saw the fish tail where the stranger’s legs were supposed to be.

No, not supposed to. He wasn't supposed to have legs.

Shiro found himself standing over a _mermaid_.

When he did finally manage to speak up, his voice came out hoarse: “Who are you?”

But the stranger didn't give an answer. He seemed deep in thought, uncertain of what to say.

It soon dawned on Shiro why that might be the case. Shiro crouched down to his level, getting down on his knees, and he asked, “Do you have a name?”

Both of them seemed to have calmed down by this point. The stranger shifted to sit comfortably, tracing the scales of his tail with his fingertips. “Maybe,” he answered. “But I don't remember it.”

Whatever the reason, this guy didn't seem willing to elaborate. Shiro understood. They only just met, and it would make sense for him to be a bit untrusting. 

But Shiro felt awful for making a bad first impression. There must be something he could do to redeem himself, to convey his gratitude to this stranger for saving his life. 

“Could I suggest a name?” he offered. “Just so I know what to call you by, if I ever see you again.”

Shiro noticed how his eyes lit up at the suggestion, intrigued perhaps, or maybe delighted. “Go for it,” he said, a simple response.

Shiro observed him closely, taking note of his toned torso, scarred tail, torn fins along his sides. He must be strong if he managed to drag Shiro out here, and yet only one name came to mind.

“Keith,” Shiro said. “What do you think of _Keith_?”

Keith tilted his head to the side. “What does it mean?” he asked.

“Does it have to mean something?”

“All names are supposed to mean something.”

“Well,” Shiro fixed the collar of his button-up shirt, soaked and still clinging to his damp skin, “if I remember correctly, it means something along the lines of... _from the battleground_.”

Keith let it sink in. It sounded so simple, but it held such significant power in its meaning. It fit him so perfectly in ways that Shiro didn't even know.

“I like it,” he replied at last. “No, I _love_ it. Thank you.”

Shiro smiled. “I should be thanking you,” he insisted. “I… Thank you for saving my life.” But the question remained… “Where are we?”

“Not far from the beach,” Keith explained. “But it's pretty obscured from the public eye, so no one else knows this cave exists. Only you and I know about it.”

The cave itself didn't travel that deep. It was probably a shallow opening in the side of a cliff, and from that assumption Shiro recognized where he was. 

But now Keith was the one looking him over, examining him with such intensity that it gave Shiro goosebumps. Keith's eyes seemed to fall on the stump where Shiro's right arm ended, scarring on the middle of his bicep, above where his elbow used to be. “I had never seen another human with only three limbs,” he pointed out. “And the scar across your nose, your chest…” Before Shiro could give an explanation, Keith continued, “Were you injured in a fight? Did you lose your arm wrestling a shark? They can be pretty dangerous, but you look so strong; and the fact that you're still here… you must've won, right?”

The truth was that when Shiro was only 18, almost three years ago, he had gotten into a car wreck that fatally wounded his friend, the driver, and nearly killed him, the passenger beside him. But how was he going to explain to Keith what a car was? They'd probably be here forever. 

Not that Shiro minded, but his parents wouldn't want him out of the house so late at night.

“Right,” he answered, trying to keep his smile intact, though he couldn't bring himself to look Keith in the eye, merely averting his gaze to the horizon.

There was a downpour outside behind him, with the waves crashing relentlessly and gray clouds looming ahead. It was like that right when his boat flipped over, sending him into the unforgiving ocean.

Keith really must be stronger than he looked, if he could carry Shiro through the strong currents in this kind of weather.

“You never told me your name.”

Shiro lost his train of thought, and then he realized Keith was right. He had forgotten to introduce himself. “Sorry,” he apologized, his cheeks growing flushed. “I'm Takashi.”

“Takashi…,” Keith repeated thoughtfully. “What does it mean?”

Of course…

“Noble, prosperous,” he answered. “But if it's too hard to remember, you can just call me _Shiro_.”

“No, it's your name,” Keith insisted. “I’ll be sure not to forget it, _Takashi_ …”

His voice sent a chill creeping along his spine. Shiro's name sounded so pretty rolling off Keith's tongue with such grace, he felt like Keith had him mesmerized with some sort of spell. 

Now that Shiro thought about it, Keith was enchanting and beautiful. He was strangely charming in his own special way, but Shiro admired his strength and curiosity, the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke, the captivating edge to his voice that had Shiro wanting him to tell him more.

The fact that he was a mermaid, too, made him all the more fascinating.

Shiro wanted to see him again after this.

He had to.

They agreed to meet here at noon every day for the rest of the summer.

The day after they met, Keith kept his word, and Shiro found him exactly where he had woken up the day before. Keith told him about his morning, how he was looking forward to seeing Shiro again and asking him about his morning.

The fact that Shiro did see Keith again was proof to him that yesterday wasn't a dream, that he didn't hallucinate Keith or make up his near death experience. Keith was real.

His scales and fins and tail were real.

His smile was real, and his laughter was real, and every story he told Shiro was real.

And with each passing day, he learned more and more about Keith as Keith slowly opened up to him, laying the truth bared before Shiro, whom he felt he could trust with his secrets. 

“I haven't seen another one of my kind since I was just a guppy,” he explained, only a month after their first meeting. They watched the sunset together as he continued, “I don't remember much of the circumstances except that I was separated from my mother and father, and I had been alone ever since.”

Shiro hung onto every word Keith told him. Often he'd catch himself staring at Keith longer than he would at the brilliant hues of pink and orange in the clouds, his gaze lingering on the sun’s reflection in Keith's eyes.

In that moment, Keith's eyes became a sunset, purple irises suddenly illuminated with such warm and vibrant colors. 

Everything around them seemed to vanish. Shiro couldn't hear the crashing waves, couldn't hear the cries of seagulls in the distance. He could only hear Keith's voice, could only see Keith before him.

It was then that Shiro realized he fell in love.

And the feeling was mutual, unknown to both of them, but for Keith it was love at first sight.

When Keith brought him to their special place on that fateful day, he found himself admiring Shiro's handsome face, the strong and scarred pectorals underneath Shiro's shirt, with the top few buttons undone and exposing the skin to Keith.

But Keith knew better than to kiss a stranger and fall in love so fast, considering his history with abandonment and heartbreak. 

Yet he couldn't help but grow attached to this human.

It was because of Shiro that every day had purpose. It was because of Shiro that Keith's life felt like a clean slate, like he could start over and forget all those years he spent alone. It was because of his smile, because of his warmth and his company, and because of his genuine kindness that Keith was convinced it was love.

Keith couldn't bear to let him go.

Which was why on the last day of summer, it was hard to hear Shiro say he might not see him that often.

Shiro had school again, and the weather would be getting colder, so that and Shiro's busy schedule would interfere with their meetings.

Keith couldn't help but cry. He hadn't cried in so long but he knew he was going to miss Shiro.

He remembered the gentleness in Shiro's touch when he dried his tears. He remembered how Shiro hugged him tight with two arms then, remembered seeing Shiro's prosthesis for the first time and feeling awestruck just looking at it.

He remembered how badly he wanted Shiro to stay and never leave him.

Shiro kissed him that day. Keith had melted into his embrace, his warmth, feeling the softness of Shiro's lips against his own.

It was hard for Shiro to pull away from Keith and leave him there.

But he did.

Days went by, and soon the chill of autumn had rolled in. Yet despite this, Keith always came back to their secret place. Despite how cold he felt on the shore, and how the water dripping off of him only intensified that coldness, he would keep coming back, because he hoped to see Shiro there.

And by night he'd return to the warmth of the ocean’s depths.

Yet there was no comfort in it.

Shiro finally came back at the start of winter break. He found Keith shivering asleep on the sand, skin and scales pale from the shift in temperature.

Of course, Shiro was worried. How long had Keith been waiting for him? How long had he been freezing out here in this cave?

Shiro knelt beside him and took off his jacket. It didn't matter to him that he would be the one freezing out here. Keith's wellbeing came first. 

He laid the jacket over Keith's bared torso and rested beside him on the sand, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair, and soon Keith began to wake up.

His eyelids fluttered open, and soon Shiro found himself looking into those beautiful eyes of his. But the first thing Keith told him wasn't _You came back_ or _I missed you_.

“You're so warm,” he said, and his voice was so soft and worn from exhaustion.

Shiro blushed, and yet he couldn't help but smile, too. “You're freezing,” he replied. “But I’m here now. I’ll make sure to keep you warm.”

Keith seemed to notice that Shiro had laid his jacket over him, and he sat upright to admire it. It was toasty and soft, with a fur-trimmed hood, and Keith wrapped it around himself.

Shiro pushed himself up to reach Keith's height and kiss him. “I wanted to give you something,” he said.

Keith raised a brow. “What is it?”

“Check the bottom right pocket and you'll see.”

So he did. Keith unbuttoned the flap of said pocket and reached inside, until he felt something round with a hole in the center. When he pulled it out, he discovered it was a ring, a plain silver band that—despite its simple appearance—made Keith's cheeks as red as his tail. “What's it for?” he asked.

“It's a promise ring,” Shiro said. He took off the glove on his left hand, and Keith discovered Shiro wore a matching one on his ring finger.

Keith let Shiro take the ring and his left hand in his to put it on for him. When he did, Keith took a moment to admire how perfectly it fit before letting his fingers entwine with Shiro’s.

“I’m sorry I couldn't always come to see you,” Shiro began, “but please don't ever forget me.”

Keith cradled Shiro's cheeks in his hands and kissed him passionately, and Shiro held him close for warmth. Being with Shiro again made him forget the unbearable cold, made him forget how sad he was and how much he longed to see him.

But…

“I’ll never forget you,” Keith promised, resting his forehead against Shiro's. “ _Never_.”

They agreed to meet up for the next thirty days until school started again, unless it snowed—in which case, Shiro advised that Keith stay home to keep warm. The last thing Shiro wanted was to find Keith frozen to death after waiting for so long.

Whenever one couldn't show up for whatever reason, the other would leave little gifts to make up for it. Shiro always brought Keith jewelry like necklaces and bracelets, while Keith would bring him pearls and trinkets stolen from shipwrecks. Shiro often left him love letters and didn't mind that Keith could never write him back, since Keith didn't have the resources to do so.

But Keith treasured every note and made sure to tell Shiro that when they did meet up again.

The last note Keith received before summer began read,

_Next week, I’ll finally be able to see you. I’m practically shaking just writing this, because I had been looking forward to this moment since school started again._

_I can't wait to hold you and kiss you and tell you how you're as beautiful as every sunset we’ve watched together, if not more than. I've missed the warmth of your smile and your captivating voice. I hope that, if you're okay with it, you could sing for me the next time I see you. I've been dying to ask you since the day we met, almost a year ago._

_Please continue being patient._

_With love, Takashi._

On the first day of June, Shiro came back, and sure enough Keith was waiting there, in their secret cave, hidden from everyone and everything else. Shiro found himself picking up speed, saw how Keith looked so happy to see him that he might cry. 

Shiro lifted Keith up in the air and spun him around, feeling so ecstatic, so free now that they were together at last.

Keith pushed himself up, hands placed on Shiro's shoulders when they kissed. He almost forgot how strong Shiro was, how perfect his kisses were and how giddy he made Keith feel when they were together. 

Keith let Shiro lay him on the sand, and soon Shiro was lying beside him before Keith could feel lonely again. When the laughter finally died down, Shiro reached for Keith, both of them relaxing on their sides as Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair. “I’m so glad you're here,” he said.

Keith smiled. “Me too,” he replied, almost whispered. He cradled Shiro's cheek in his hand, stroking his jaw with his thumb. “I got your note.”

“Oh…” Shiro's face grew flushed in that instant, and Keith couldn't help but smirk.

“If you wanted me to sing for you, you should've said so sooner,” Keith teased.

“I mean, I didn't know if you liked to sing,” Shiro explained, his voice getting smaller.

Keith didn't think Shiro could be so cute. It made him so… happy that he was the reason Shiro was so timid. More than happy—Keith never felt so in love with this man than he did now.

So Keith kissed Shiro's cheek and laid him carefully on his back, before resting his head on Shiro's chest. He could faintly hear Shiro's heartbeat, steady, yet thumping faster than what's considered normal. “I'll sing,” Keith told him, “but I've never done it before. I’ll only ever sing for you.”

Shiro felt so honored. He would be the only person Keith ever sang for, the only person Keith ever opened up to.

He stroked Keith's hair and listened as Keith sang an old lullaby to him, the only song he remembered from his youth. Keith played with the folds in Shiro's shirt, traced the wrinkles of the fabric with his fingertips, as he sang softly to him.

It was perfect.

To Shiro, Keith was perfect.

Everything Shiro could ever want was right here in front of him, the man of his dreams resting comfortably on his chest and singing for him, the sun setting in the distance and the sound of waves gently crashing onto the shore.

When Keith finished his song, Shiro hummed with approval. “I love you so much,” he said.

His first _I love you_.

Keith lifted his head up to look at him. His eyes glistened with awe and astonishment, and he asked, “You love me?”

Shiro grinned. “More than anything else,” he added, and he was confident in his answer.

Keith felt like he could cry, but for once these would be tears of joy. “I love you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Shiro over, and over.

And over…

“I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ,” Keith repeated, as if the first wasn't clear enough for Shiro to hear. “I love you so much, I feel like my heart will burst.”

Shiro rolled Keith over onto his back and continued to kiss him. Keith was probably right in saying that last part, because Shiro could feel just how fast Keith's heart was beating in his chest. There was something about it that had Shiro feeling weak in the knees.

Something about the way Keith looked up at him with dazed indigo eyes, soft parted lips… 

But suddenly Keith looked uncertain, and Shiro asked, “What's wrong?”

“...It never bothered you that we're so different? I understand that things might get complicated, because you're human and… well, I'm not.”

Shiro shook his head. He sat upright and pulled Keith up with him. Gray eyes stared intently into Keith's indigo eyes, and Shiro assured him, “Nothing would ever make me love you less. I know it all seems difficult, but one day, I’ll find a bigger place to stay, and I’ll bring you with me. I’ll make sure there's a tub big enough for you to relax in, and at night we can always sleep together. I know it all seems impractical, but I’ll do anything it takes if it means being with you forever.”

Keith's eyes lit up at this. “Forever?” he asked. “You really mean that?”

“Absolutely.”

Keith smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Shiro. There really wasn't another person in his life who could ever replace Shiro, who could ever love Keith more than Shiro did.

But then he blushed, and Shiro could see that Keith had something else on his mind, too. “What's up?” he asked.

Keith resumed tracing the folds across the hem of Shiro's shirt, and eventually he asked, “I was thinking… We've known each other for a year, and yet… there's still so much I want to know.”

Shiro tilted his head. “Such as…?”

“Well, I've never gotten so close to a human before,” he began, “and there's just… so much I'd like to see that I want you to show me, if that's okay?”

Gosh, was Keith actually nervous? It was so adorable and so different from the calm and bold sides of Keith that Shiro had grown to love.

“It's totally okay with me,” Shiro assured him, and his calmness about it seemed to calm Keith down, too. “What is it that you want me to show you?”

Keith pondered his decision for a moment, letting the palm of his hand rest on Shiro's chest. “I've never seen you without this on,” he noted. “Could I…?”

Shiro couldn't help but blush just a little bit at the question. Keith wasn't wrong, now that he thought about it. But he nodded and replied, “Go ahead.”

So Keith carefully helped him out of his t-shirt. Strange… He remembered the first day they met, and how Shiro's shirt, soaked from his fall into the sea, clung so tightly to his skin that it barely left much to his imagination. And yet he's still totally awestruck at the sight of Shiro's torso, now bared before his very eyes.

He placed his hands on Shiro's chest, feeling how warm it was under his touch, how soft but firm the muscle was, how Shiro's heart was beating faster than before.

His arms were so big and strong, too, and then his gaze traveled down his abdomen, and stopped at the button of his shorts. “These too—if it's not too much, I want to see more of your legs, too,” he pleaded, looking back up at Shiro.

If Keith was only asking out of curiosity, then there was no need for Shiro to feel so anxious right now. He only hoped Keith couldn't feel him tremble from nerves, with Keith's hands sliding up to hold his shoulders. “Yeah… Yeah, that's—that's fine,” Shiro told him, though his voice came out in a whisper, making him blush even more.

But Keith didn't know any better. He understood that people didn't normally strip down in front of others, but he didn't understand the implications behind it. He managed to unfasten the button of Shiro's shorts, tug down the zipper, and pull the article of clothing down his legs, with Shiro raising his hips and legs to assist him. Shiro even kicked off his sandals so they wouldn't be in the way.

Keith could see just how strong and powerful Shiro's thighs were, how taut the muscles in his legs were and how fuzzy his skin was there. Keith loved it, loved the feeling of all these things against the palms of his hands, the tips of his fingers.

Shiro felt… content, strangely enough. He stood up on his knees and leaned forward to kiss Keith, whose fingers combed through his hair as he kissed back. “What do you think?” Shiro asked, his lips barely an inch away from his ear. “Are you impressed?”

There was this tone of confidence to Shiro's voice, this huskiness that Keith had never heard before, and it made him shudder in Shiro's embrace. Never in his life had he felt so fuzzy inside.

“Very,” Keith answered. “I want to see all of you.”

There was a brief pause, before Shiro said, “If I show you the rest, I don't know what I’ll do.”

“I don't mind,” Keith promised, not really understanding what Shiro meant by that.

So Shiro let him go, and he slowly pulled down his briefs. His cock was half hard already, and Keith nearly jumped at the sight of it. When Shiro finally tossed the underwear aside, he sat back and let Keith enjoy the view.

Shiro was sitting totally naked in front of him, and Keith couldn't help but feel a little hot from seeing such a sight. He didn't know why he was getting nervous again. He didn't know why seeing Shiro like this made him tremble and feel warm inside. “Yours is so big, even like this…,” he mumbled.

Shiro bit his lip to hold back a moan as Keith held his length in his hand, pale fingers contrasting with the dark flush of his penis. But Keith withdrew his hand upon feeling Shiro's member throb under his touch, thinking he accidentally hurt him. “It's okay,” Shiro assured him. 

Keith swallowed thickly. “I feel strange,” he explained.

“How so?”

“I feel hot and fuzzy, and my heart is racing.”

Shiro rested his hand on Keith's lap to calm him. “We can stop if this is too much for you,” Shiro said, and Keith could tell he was genuinely concerned.

Keith felt so lucky to have someone as caring as Shiro…

“I’ll be okay,” Keith assured him. “But um… It's not fair that I get to see all of you like this.”

Shiro seemed a little surprised by this statement. Was there more to Keith that Shiro didn't know about before?

“Just… I know it's different, but don't freak out or anything, please?”

Keith really was adorable, even if he didn't think so.

Shiro pulled him forward for a kiss to ease both their nerves. “Let me see,” he said.

Keith nodded. He kept one hand on Shiro's shoulder, while the other glided toward his own lap. His index and middle fingers seemed to part a slit that Shiro never noticed before, revealing two holes, one over the other. It vaguely resembled a vagina, now that Shiro thought about it, until suddenly something emerged from the hole on the top.

They both flinched seeing this red, tentacle-like phallus standing upright from Keith's lap, with ridges around the shape of it and tiny indentations along the underside. It was slick and glistening under the sunlight, and… was Keith _shaking_?

Shiro, out of curiosity, rubbed the underside from the base to the head with the tip of his finger, and Keith gave a small whine in response. Both his hands were holding onto Shiro's shoulders as Shiro watched the slick drip down onto his palm. 

His attention then turned to the hole right under the one Keith's length came out of. He dipped only the tip of his finger inside of it, and Keith's grip on his shoulders tightened. Even down there he clenched around the single digit, and Shiro slowly let his finger sink the rest of the way in.

“You're so wet,” Shiro breathed, and Keith watched with awe and arousal as Shiro began to thrust his finger in and out, in and out. He was so wet, that it didn't take much effort for Shiro to slip a second finger inside him.

Keith's voice cracked as a moan escaped past his lips, sweet music to Shiro's ears. “ _Takashi_ ,” he mewled, loving the way Shiro's fingers stretched him so wide with each thrust. “O-Oh, Takashi… Takashi…”

“How does it feel?” Shiro asked, his metal hand caressing Keith’s back.

“Feels good…”

For someone as tough and strong as Keith to so easily fall apart just from getting fingered… It had Shiro growing curious to know…

“Have you ever let anyone touch you like this before?” he asked.

Keith shook his head. “Only you,” he answered truthfully.

“ _God_ , Keith,” Shiro grunted, and soon he had three fingers preparing Keith. “I want to make love to you so badly… Would that be okay?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Keith replied. He was beginning to get impatient. If Shiro could make him feel this good with just his fingers, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have his cock inside him.

He even got bigger just from touching Keith and hearing his beautiful moans of pleasure.

Shiro withdrew his fingers slowly, watching the slick drip onto Keith's lap. “You ready?” he asked.

Keith could see that Shiro genuinely wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was comfortable with continuing. He nodded. “Ready when you are,” he replied.

Shiro carefully laid Keith on his back and kissed him. Nothing else seemed to exist but the two of them in this moment. Shiro could only see Keith, could only hear Keith and smell Keith and taste Keith.

And soon he'll get to feel everything that was Keith.

He positioned the tip of his erection at Keith's entrance, still wet and gaping from Shiro's efforts to prepare him for this. Soon, he was sinking into Keith's warmth, so wet and tight, and Keith threw his head back with a moan slipping out in uneven pieces. 

Shiro's hips eventually met Keith's, and he pushed Keith's bangs back to see those beautiful eyes of his. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Let me know when I can move.”

Keith let his hands rest on the nape of Shiro's neck, slide down to his chest and under his arms to his back. Even his back felt so strong and muscular, with uneven bumps and ridges where his scars were.

He inhaled, then exhaled, and Shiro felt him relax under his body. “Do it,” he whispered into his ear. “Make love to me…”

So Shiro did exactly that. He raised his hips, his length sliding out slowly until only the tip was inside, before thrusting back into Keith. He could reach so deep inside that Keith already started trembling again, more so than ever. Shiro knew in that moment that he found what he was looking for.

Shiro never got rough with Keith, would never intentionally hurt Keith for his own benefit. Even though they took things slow, the passion still lingered, and Shiro loved hearing Keith's voice, loved making Keith sing for him. Keith was certain he was hitting octaves he never thought he could reach before.

Their bodies moved at a steady rhythm, with Keith lifting his hips to meet Shiro's with perfect timing. He felt so big inside Keith, stretched him so wide that Keith was certain he'd feel it for days to come. 

Shiro was his first, just as Keith was his…

“I-I’m so close…,” Keith whimpered, and soon Shiro's lips were on his again, kissing him between phrases. “Oh, Takashi, _Takashi_ … I want to—I need to come…!”

Keith was breathing hard under him, and Shiro was already breaking a sweat from the intense heat enveloping them. “You feel amazing, Keith…,” he moaned. “You're already starting to tighten up around me… I’m almost there…”

Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, bringing him down for one more kiss. The tip of Shiro's tongue glided across Keith's bottom lip before Keith let him in, and Keith could feel Shiro's heartbeat against his own.

He was almost there…

Almost there…

_Almost…_

“ _Takashi_!”

Keith clenched hard around Shiro's cock when he finally came, stripes of pearly white spilling onto his belly and their chests. And then, Shiro pulled out and straddled his lap, stroking his length until he came too. He made a mess of Keith's chest, and some of it even dripped from Keith's cheeks and chin.

“Oh, Keith…,” Shiro panted, wiping his cum from Keith's face. 

Keith hummed contentedly, though his hole was still clenching and relaxing. “You were amazing,” he said, his voice so hoarse. “I love you so much.”

Shiro couldn't help but smile. “I love you, too,” he replied. “ _God_ , I love you, Keith. I don't ever want to leave.”

“Then stay with me,” Keith pleaded. “Just for a little longer…”

Once Shiro got dressed he helped clean Keith up. For the next few hours, they watched the sun set below the horizon, and Shiro couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive.

They went their separate ways by dark and continued to see each other like always, both of them certain they would never forget that night.


End file.
